Bring Them Back
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Dove and Ivy have been having mysterious dreams lately, dreams of darkness, and voices calling out four words. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan. The voices call them Dovewing and Ivypool. The sisters don't know what to do. Adopted from AmberblazeOfThunderClan. Better than this dull summary sounds. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dovewing stared in horror as the ShadowClan cats poured into the hollow. ROwanstar went straight for Bramblestar, and everywhere shrieks rose. She lunged toward a tom, slicing her claws across his flank. Suddenly teeth met in her scruff and she was dragged backward. She tore free and plunged toward the nursery. Lionblaze, muzzle dripping with blood, was guarding the entrance.

A sudden shriek rose, by the elders den. Tigerheart had dragged Sandstorm out, and waited. Rowanstar padded toward him, ordering, "Finish her."

"No!" Dovewing shrieked. As Tigerheart sank his teeth into Sandstorm's neck, Dovewing hurled herself at Rowanstar. His head snapped toward her, surprise lighting in his eyes. He raked his claws along her flank, pinning her against the ground. She struggled, then glimpsed a silver-and-white tabby pelt flashing behind Rowanstar. He was purring, baring his teeth. "Another sacrifice for the Light." he mewed. Dovewing felt a flash of confusion. _The Light?_ she wondered.

He was jerked off of her and Dovewing rose to her paws, wobbling, and her a cry rising from the nursery. She darted toward it, then slipped in a puddle of blood.

There was another cry, "ShadowClan, retreat!" The battling cats raced away, leaving a wounded Clan, with cats missing, and an elder dead.

WindClan attacked RiverClan the same day. StarClan looked down on them, and Bluestar mewed, "They shall not destroy each other like this again. We must intervene…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Dove padded toward the lake. Narrowing her blue eyes, she spotted a slender brown tabby, heading down off the moorland.

 _Good._ she thought. _I can talk to her, and ask her if she would consider joining us. We can't let Rowan's group win._

"Greetings, Sedge." she mewed casually.

"Greetings, Dove."

"I have a… proposal for you. If you and Ember help fight Rowan, you may live with us. Or stay where you are, and if you are starving and we are not, we will help you."

"I… don't know." Sedge looked frightened, and glanced toward the pines lining one part of the lake. Dove understood her fear, but anger made her snap, "Consider it."  
She padded away from the lake, considering her options. Her mother White was expecting a new litter of kits, so they needed to get rid of Rowan, so the kits would be safe. _Sedge always was a bit of a coward. I hope Ivy had more luck with Lion's group. I think Cinder was expecting kits, that might make the decision easier._

When she reached the large den, she poked her head in. A white shape was curled into a nest in the corner. Dove purred. Her mother was sleeping peacefully. She seated herself and lifted one pale gray paw, licked it, then drew it over her ear.

ALLEGIANCES

Lake-Forest Group

Leader: Gray- gray tom with amber eyes

Second: Birch- light brown tom

Members

Dove- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivy- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; Dove's littermate

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat with white dapples

Briar- dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, useless hind legs

Bumble- pale gray tom with darker stripes

Cloud- white tom with blue eyes

Bright- white she-cat with ginger patches and one eye

Queens

White- white she-cat with green eyes

Deep-forest group

Leader: Bramble- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Second- Bracken- golden-brown tabby tom

Members

Lily- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

Leaf- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jay- mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Lion- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Berry- cream-colored tom

Poppy- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherry- ginger she-cat

Mole- (i don't know what he looks like)

Queens

Cinder- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Lion's kits, Holly, Sorrel, and Fern)

Squirrel- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Moor-cats

Ember- (i don't know help)

Sedge- light brown she-cat

Pine group

Leader: Rowan- (aah third one I don't know seriously, help!)

Second: Crow- black tom

Members

Tawny- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tiger- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawn- creamy she-cat

Pine- black she-cat

Rat- tom with long scar down one side

Snow- white she-cat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Ivy snorted, padding through the undergrowth. _Dove always gets the easy tasks. It's been this way since we were kits._

A crunch sounded and the silver-and-white tabby whipped around, dark blue eyes scanning the trees. _This might be it!_

Then a white she cat with tortoiseshell patches padded out of a bush, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" she challenged. "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Ivy. Who are _you_?"

"Lily. What are you doing here, so close to our camp? Bramble won't be happy."

"Well, then. Gray told me to find your group. Take me to your leader." Ivy responded, padding forward. Lily looked startled. "I- okay. I guess. Follow me." She padded through the bushes, emerging in a small, busy clearing. Several cats were eating, or chatting. They looked up, startled, when Lily entered followed by Ivy.

"Lily, who's this?" asked a dark gray tabby she-cat, Cinder. _Wow, she and Lion and probably Jay and Leaf must've come here, to Bramble's group._

"A she-cat named Ivy, she wants to talk to Bramble." Lily answered.

Lion, across the clearing, narrowed his eyes. "Ivy, what are you doing this far into the forest?"

"That's something I'm _supposed_ to tell you leader, Lion." she answered.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Bramble," said Lily. Ivy followed her to another smaller den, smaller than the other dens(There were two). Ivy narrowed her eyes. _They seem more strictly organized then we do._

A huge, dark brown tabby tom padded out. He asked, "What do you want?" As simply as she could, she outlined the plans to fight Rowan and his gang.

"Hmm. We will consider your plan. Bracken, come here please. Lily, send her off. And as for you, tell Gray to send someone tomorrow at sunhigh for our answer." Bramble then turned and headed into his den. A golden-brown tom followed him.

Ivy padded away, following her old scent trail, until she reached a small clearing, quiet and peaceful. Everyone was probably out hunting. Then she spotted Dove, her sister, sitting in the clearing near the entrance to the only den, grooming herself. At the sight of her sister, Dove bounced up, and bounded over.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked. "Pretty good, the leader, Bramble, listened. How did it go with Sedge?"

Dove sighed. "Not good. You know how nervous both the moor-cats are. She said she'd think about it, though. And talk to Ember." Ivy nodded and said, "Let's hunt."


End file.
